


spreading you open is the only way of knowing you

by f4i



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lack of Communication, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f4i/pseuds/f4i
Summary: things get foggy. harry and louis figure it out together, somehow.- check notes-
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 6





	spreading you open is the only way of knowing you

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS IN PROGRESS BECAUSE IM A LAZY ASSHOLE AND ALSO CANT WRITE SMUT DESPITE MY GREAT WANT TO. have fun :p

It's no secret that Harry’s love language is touch. Constantly finding ways and excuses to get his hands on Louis, whether that be in interviews, concerts, or on the tour bus. He ALWAYS has to be touching him. 

And this hadn’t been a problem. Far from it, actually. Louis’ love language is somewhat that of touch as well, and it's easy to say he is never bothered by having Harry’s hands on him. It only became a problem recently. They’d just begun the Take Me Home tour. Things were better than ever, they were older, cheekier, and allowed to present with much more of the “bad boy” aesthetic. They felt like a proper rock band. But with that came Harry turning 19. He filled out, became sharper and more solid, he fit right into the frat boy crowd. It was bittersweet for Louis, because while Harry did look like sex on legs, he was no longer the shy little innocent boy anymore. He was a man, and a fairly experienced one at that. 

Harry knew exactly how to get his way, every time. No matter what situation, Harry could charm his way through. And, it's always been like that. But before it was more of an “i'm an innocent little curly-Q” act, and now it's “I am the hottest and most mysterious person on the planet, bow down to me”. Of course, Harry is aware of his talents, but that doesn’t mean he is the total douchebag he has the ability to be. Just because he is attractive and could get anything he wanted, if he wanted it, doesn’t mean he does it… intentionally. People are just naturally inclined to give him the world, and Louis- nor the other boys- can’t blame them. 

This right of passage to anything and everything he wants is amazing. Well, for Harry it is. For Louis, it’s about on par with stabbing your own eye with a fork. Because he is forced to sit and watch Harry and the vast number of girls he has as they… canoodle. Harry and Louis had never been technically exclusive, it was more of a silent agreement that it would always be “them”. So, while Harry is legally free to do whatever he wants with whoever he wants, it still hurts Louis. Louis would never express this hurt however, because that's selfish and weak and fooking ridiculous. And, it always ended up in his favor anyway. With Harry knocking on his hotel door and Louis up with a blowjob or breakfast, or on good days, both. 

It’s fucked. It's not healthy. But it's just “them”. It’s what they know, and what they're good at. Harry and Louis are the last people you’d find “talking it out”, and the first people you’d find having mind blowing makeup sex. It’s entirely bittersweet. The bitter part of course comes in when Louis finds himself in a cold bed, while Harry tries to unhinge a nameless girl's arms off of his waist while he’s sleeping.


End file.
